Fairy Christmas
by Lune-Fiction
Summary: Les membres de Fairy Tail fêtent Noël, mais l'ambiance n'est pas que festive, un cupidon mystère est bien décidé à y mettre son grain de sel...


24 décembre :

Les rues de Magnolia étaient décorées pour Noël. Des guirlandes lunineuses étaient suspendues aux façades, et les grandes avenues de la ville étaient bordées de petits sapins décorés de boules rouges et blanches.

Lucy sortit de son appartement, emmitouflée pour affronter la neige et le froid mordant. A coté d'elle, Plue la suivait.

« C'est partit ! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en serrant son grand sac rempli de cadeaux.

Mais à peine quelque mètres plus loin, elle sentit une sphère humide et glacée vint s'écraser contre son épaule.

« Hey ! »

Elle se retourna et scrupta les environs pour trouver le tireur. Elle aperçut alors deux oreilles de chat bleues et une touffe de cheveux roses qui dépassaient de derrière une poubelle.

Un sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage. Elle ramassa un pe de neige qu'elle compressa dans sa main.

« Oh, du poisson grillé ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Aussitôt, la tête d'Happy apparut.

« Du poisson ? Où ça !? »

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa en plein sur son visage.

Natsu quitta alors sa cachette pour exploser de rire.

« Si tu voyais ta tête Happy ! »

Mais en faisant cela, il baissa sa garde.

« Natsuuuu... » appela la blonde d'une voix mielleuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, et reçu une autre boule de neige en pleine tête.

« Hey ! »

Il se redressa aussitôt pour ramasser de la neige, tandis que Lucy s'enfuyait en riant aux éclats.

Leur petite bataille de boule de neige dura cinq minutes, avant que Happy, qui avait enfin finit d'enlever la neige qui le maculait, ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

« Les gars, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais on va être en retard à la guilde. »

« T'as raison Happy, on y va. »

Natsu ouvrit la porte de la guide d'un grand coup de pied.

« Yo les nazes ! »

« Hey Flammèche, tu peux pas entrer quelque part sans défoncer la porte ?! » cria Grey.

« T'as dit quoi l'exibitionniste ? »

« J'ai dit que t'étais con et bourrin ! »

Les deux riveaux commencèrent à se battre sous les rires des autres membres de la guilde, occupés à décorer la salle commune.

Lucy partit rejoindre Levy, Erza Juvia et Mirajane qui discutaient près du bar.

« Salut les filles ! »

« Salut Lu-chan ! »

« Tient, tu es encore en vie rivale amoureuse ? »

« Je suis ravie de te voir aussi Juvia » rit la blonde.

Elle s'assit à coté d'Erza, et Mirajane lui apporta un verre de limonade.

« La décoration est magnifique. »

« Oui » approuva Levy « Mais on a pas encore commencé le sapin, on va le faire tous ensemble après. »

Tout en parlant, elle désigna le sapin de 6 mètres de haut qui trônait au centre de la salle.

Lucy soupira avec nostalgie.

« Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fêté Noël, mon père refusait qu'on le fasse au manoir. »

Soudain, un bras vint se poser sur les épaules de la jolie blonde.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lucy » lui sourit Natsu « Je te promet que ce Noël sera le plus beau de toute ta vie. »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Merci Natsu »

Les autre filles échangèrent des regards amusés en voyant ses joues cramoisies.

« Venez tous, c'est l'heure de décorer le sapin ! » s'écria Makarov en finissant sa chope de bière.

Les graçons amenèrent d'immenses caisses en bois remplies de guirlandes, boules de Noël et autre décorations de toutes les couleurs. Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour décorer l'arbre.

« Juvia, passe moi les étoiles en tissu s'il te plait. »

« Tout de suite Grey-Sama ! »

Levy, elle, sautillait pour tenter d'accrocher un petit ours polaire en peluche, mais sa petite taille l'en empêchait. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras fort la soulever par la taille pour la hisser à la bonne hauteur.

« Oh merci beaucoup...Gadjeel ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et la reposa sur le sol.

« De rien crevette. » dit il en lui bourrifant légerement les cheveux avant de s'éloigner, sans remarquer les joues couleur pivoine de la jeune fille.

Un peu plus loin, Mirajane passait les boules de Noël à Erza, qui était montée sur un tabouret pour les suspendre.

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, et deux silhouettes encapuchonées entrèrent et vérifièrent qu'elles n'avaient pas été suivies, avant de refermer la porte et d'enlever leurs capuches.

Il s'agissait de deux amis de longue date.

« Jellal, Meredy ? » s'étonna Erza.

« Salut Erza, ton maître nous a invité à passer la soirée de Noël avec vous. » sourit le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai » lui apprit Makarov « Après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

Jella lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, avant de venir donner un coup de main à Erza pour décorer le sapin.

« Happy, tu pourrais m'aider à prendre un peu de hauteur ? » demanda Lucy « je dois décorer ces branches, mais elles sont bien trop hautes. »

« Ah non, tu pèse une tonne Lucy » se plaignit l'exeed

« Tais toi sale matou » grogna la jeune femme.

Soudain, elle se sentit décoller. Natsu venait de la hisser sur ses épaules. Il s'adressa alors à Happy.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte, elle est super légère. »

« N...Nastu qu'est ce que tu fais ? » bagaya Lucy, rouge comme une tomate.

« Ben je te donne un coup de main. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se hissa sur un tabouret, Lucy toujours sur ses épaules, de sorte qu'elle puisse décorer des branches plus hautes.

« Ne me lâche surtout pas Lilly ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Levy, tu es légère comme une plume. » la rassura l'exeed.

Il volait au dessus du sapin, et tenait la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse accrocher l'étoile en cristale au sommet du sapin.

« Un peu plus à droite, non, un peu à gauche, voilà parfait, ne bouges plus Lilly. »

Levy posa la décoration au sommet.

« C'est magnifique Levy-chan ! » s'exclama Lucy, toujours perchée sur les épaules de Natsu.

« Merci Lu-ch... »

Levy n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les ailes de Lilly disparurent brusquement et il lâcha la jeune femme, qui poussa un cri strident en tombant.

Mais le choc avec le sol ne se produisit pas. Deux bras musclés la retinrent au dernier moment. Gadjeel l'avait rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Ca va crevette ? » demanda t-il, mort d'inquiétude.

La jeune femme tremblait dans ses bras, encore sous le choc.

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier lança un regard assassin à Lilly qui avait été rattrapé par Happy.

« T'es malade ? »

« Désolé » s'excusa l'exeed « Quelque chose m'a touché dans le dos, et j'ai été surpris. »

Gadjeel grogna avant de reporter son attention sur Levy.

« Crevette, tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

« Gadjeel, tu m'as sauvé ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionément. Tout le monde la regarda faire bouche bée.

Se rendant brusquement cmpte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se recula précipitament.

« Euh..je... » commença t-elle.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir une phrase complète, Gadjeel l'embrassa à son tour.

Plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent parmis les autres membres de la guilde.

Quand ils se furent séparés, Levy, écarlate, se mit à balbutier.

« Gadjeel...mais tu... »

Il sourit en replacçant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille crevette, je tiens bien trop à toi. »

Elle sourit, les larmes aux yeux et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, indifférents au reste de la guilde.

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi. »

« Hey les gars, ça vous dit un petit action-vérité avant les cadeaux ? » proposa Mirajane.

« Ouais ! »

Les joueurs, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Grey, Juvia, Lissana, Elfman et Mirajane s'assirent en cercle non loin du sapin.

« Qui veut commencer ? » demanda Mira.

« Moi ! » s'écrain Meredy « Et je choisis Lucy ! Alors, Lu, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« Le plus beau jour de ta vie, c'était quand ? »

« Le jour où Natsu m'a permis de rejoindre Fairy Tail. » dit la blonde sans hésitation en décrochant un sourire lumineux au dragon slayer de feu.

Celui-ci y répondit.

« Okay, et qui choisis tu ? »

« Mira-san. »

« Ok, je choisis Action. » répondit la barmaid.

« Vas embrasser Luxus. » fit Lucy avec un sourire, persuadée qu'elle n'oserai jamais le faire.

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui adressa un sourire coquin, et se leva pour se diriger vers Luxus, qui sirotait une bière assis au bar.

« Luxus ? » dit elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Hum ? » fit le grand blond en se tournant vers elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle posa ses lèvre sur les siennes un court instant, avant de lui sourire, puis de revenir vers les autre avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Bien » s'exclama t-elle, indifférente aux mâchoires décrochées de ses amis. « Ma victime est Erza, alors, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Vas embrasser le mec que tu aime. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria la rousse.

« Tu n'as pas lechoix, moi j'ai fait mon action, alors tu dois la faire aussi. » répliqua Mira.

Erza la fixa un instant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, puis souffla un grand coup, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la table où Jellal et Makarov discutaient.

« Jellal ? » appela t-elle.

« Oui qu'y a t-il ? »

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Quand elle se redressa, elle était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

« Je...je t'aime... » balbutia t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis d'un coup, il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille, et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » murmura t-il.

La soirée se déroulait pour le mieux. Gadjeel était assis au bar, Levy sur ses genoux et discutait avec Jellal, qui partageait un fraisier avec Erza.

Mira les observait, attendrie, en essuyant les verres derrière le bar.

Soudain, Happy fit son apparition, une branche de gui entre les pattes.

« C'est l'heure des bisous. » s'exclama t-il.

Il déploya ses ailes et se mit à arpenter la salle, avant de s'arrêter au dessus de Gadjeel et Levy, tenant la branche de gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

« La tradition crevette. » sourit le dragon slayer, tu me dois un bisous. »

La jeune fille rougit, mais s'éxécuta.

Satisfait, le petit chat passa au dessus d'Arzak et Bisca, qui s'embrassèrent, puis deJellal et Erza.

Soudain, il avisa Grey et Juvia qui discutaient tout les deux à une table.

Il se placa au dessus d'eux.

Juvia se mit à rougir violement.

« Mais Happy-san, Grey-sama n'acceptera jamais de... »

Elle fut interrompue par Grey, qui l'embrassa tendrement. Happy se mit à rire, puis, comme cela durait et durait encore, il s'approcha de Grey.

« Euh, Grey, tu sais t'es pas obligé de le faire si longtemps tu sais... »

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu de Juvia, mais garda un bras autours de sa taille.

« Mais j'en ai envie, je crois que j'ai hésité bien trop longtemps. »

La jeune femme semblait prête à se léquifier. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Putain, le glaçon sur patte a un coeur alors ? » fit Natsu faussement ébahit.

« Ne gâche pas ce moment abruti. » soupira Lucy en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

Elle sourit en les regardant.

« En fait, je crois que je les envie un peu. » soupira t-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Happy :

« Mais au fait, où as tu eu cette branche de gui ? »

« Oh, ça, c'est Mira qui me l'a donné. »

Après le moment des cadeaux et une dernière tournée générale, il fu temps pour tout le monde de rentrer chez soi. Bien entendu, Gadjeel raccompagna Levy chez elle, Jellal fit de même pour Erza, er Grey pour Juvia.

Lucy, elle, marchait seule dans les rues de Magnolia, son sac plein à craquer des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Un livre de la part de Levy, un bracelet venant d'Erza, et un tas d'autres choses.

Mais étrangement, Natsu ne lui avait rien offert. Elle en avait été légerement peinée, mais bon, tant pis.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle décida d'aller voir les grands cerisiers de Magnolia. Ils étaient magnifiques, recouverts de neige et de cristaux de glace.

Elle s'assit au pied du plus grand des arbres, accompagnée de Plue.

« Tu sais Plue » soupira t-elle « Je me sentais un peu jalouse en voyant tout les autres se metre en couple. »

Elle resta un instant silenceuse, contemplant la vue imprenable sur la ville.

Soudain, une boule de neige glacée vint s'écraser dans son dos. Elle se retourna, pour voir un Natsu tout sourire adossé à un arbre.

« Hey » lança t-il.

« Oh Natsu, tu n'es pas chez toi ? »

« Non, je t'ai vu venir ici, et je me J'suis dit que j'allais te tenir compagnie. »

Il s'approcha, avant de se laisser tomber dans la neige à ses cotés.

« Hey, ça te dit de faire un ange de naige ? » proposa t-il.

« Un quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Sérieux, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ange de neige ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Il sourit, et se leva pour aller s'allonger dans la neige un peu plus loin, bras et jambes écartés, avant de faire de grands mouvements circulaires.

« Essaye tu verras c'est marrant. »

Lucy sourit et s'allo,gea à ses cotés pour l'immiter.

Puis, Natsu l'aida à se relever.

« Regarde maintenant. » lui dit il.

Elle regarda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et vit deux formes d'anges dessinées dans la poudreuse.

« C'est beau, on dirait qu'ils se tiennent la main. » souffla t-elle.

Elle frissona, ses vêtements étaient trempés maintenant.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud autours de son cou. Natsu venait de lui enfiler son écarpe en écailles de dragon.

« Mais Natsu, tu ne prête jamais ton écharpe à personne... »

« Mais toi tu es spéciale » dit il avec un sourire tendre.

La jeune femme roufgit comme une pivoine.

Tout à coup, ils perçurent un mouvemnt au dessus de leurs têtes. Happy volait au dessus d'eux en tenant sa branche de gui.

« La tradition. » fit Natsu en souriant.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lucy, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, il lui murmura :

« Voici mon cadeau de Noël, Je t'aime Lucy Heartfilia. »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Moi aussi Natsu Dragnir, et tu avais raison, c'est bien le plus eau Noël de ma toute ma vie. »

Il rit, et au moment où la cathédrale de Magnolia sonnait les douze coup de minuit, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


End file.
